


fifteen minutes

by quanzhes (lovelyebin)



Category: Nine Percent, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyebin/pseuds/quanzhes
Summary: ziyi and zhengting do some spring cleaning. or, try to, at least.





	fifteen minutes

**Author's Note:**

> i threw this up in a couple hours n i want death i can't Believe
> 
> no spring cleaning occurs
> 
> honestly they just get dirtier

Zhengting has two hands on Ziyi's waist, a mouth on Ziyi's neck, and a thigh in between Ziyi's legs.

 

He has him backed up against their kitchen counter, which is littered with cleaning supplies (that they're supposed to be using) and mail. A whine escapes Ziyi's throat as Zhengting nips at the underside of his jaw and smirks, knowing he's at a sensitive spot. Zhengting clears away the surface behind Ziyi before he lifts him onto the countertop, taking a quick moment to grope his ass before making sure he's settled. He goes on his toes to be level with Ziyi's face, then ducks down to bite at his neck again.

 

"Babe," Ziyi chokes out, unconsciously craning his head to give Zhengting more room, fingers tightening on the front of Zhengting's shirt. "We need to start cleaning up, Kun's gonna get mad if we don't."

 

Zhengting replies by straightening up and placing a kiss on Ziyi's downturned lips. "He won't mind,"

 

Ziyi tries not to roll his eyes. "He _will_ mind if we bone on the letter his mom sent."

 

They both look down at Mrs. Cai's neat handwriting, partly obscured by Ziyi's butt. Zhengting pauses, then slides the half opened envelope further down the counter before going back to kissing his boyfriend.

 

"Wait, we sh-" Ziyi's sentence is cut off with a moan as Zhengting slides a hand up Ziyi's shirt, rubbing a thumb across his nipple. Zhengting grins into their kiss, gently sweeping his tongue against Ziyi's lower lip. He reaches his other hand down to palm Ziyi through his sweats, making Ziyi's hips jolt upwards for more friction. After a few moments, Zhengting pulls away and Ziyi tries to chase the kiss, whining from the loss of contact, but Zhengting slips his hand out from under the shirt and stops him with a finger. Zhengting leans back. Only a few minutes in and Ziyi already looks like a mess, cheeks flush and lips slick with spit, panting lightly. He peers at Zhengting expectantly. Zhengting lets his heart do a little flip before bending closer towards him again.

 

"You're already so hard, baby boy." Zhengting purrs into Ziyi's ear, pushing his hand a little harder against him. Ziyi's breath catches, arms reaching back to give himself more leverage to grind against Zhengting's palm.

 

"P- please,"

 

"Please _what?_ " Zhengting asks, moving his hand away just out of reach. Ziyi makes a frustrated noise.

 

" _Please,_ touch me. I need it so bad." Zhengting plants a kiss on Ziyi's cheek.

 

"Good boy." His fingers dive swiftly into Ziyi's pants as Zhengting places his hand onto his shaft and grips gently. Ziyi shifts in discomfort at the rough touch, so Zhengting slips away and brings his hand to his mouth to salivate into his cupped palm before grasping Ziyi's length again. He starts slow, pumping up and down. Ziyi lets out an unrestrained moan, tensing with every stroke, bucking his hips up in the same rhythm. Zhengting starts twisting his wrist, his hold getting tighter and warmer and Ziyi bites his lip from crying out.

 

It's harder for Ziyi to control himself as Zhengting picks up his pace, occasionally swiping his palm over his head, spreading precome around. Ziyi's legs encircle Zhengting now, feet crossing at the back of Zhengting's thighs. Ziyi keens as Zhengting thumbs at his slit, elbows locking and nearly falling backwards, an arm shooting out to hold Zhengting's shoulder for support.

 

"I'm close- I'm so close 'Ting _please-_ " Ziyi comes with a groan, spilling onto Zhengting's hand, overwhelmed with a sudden breathlessness. But Zhengting doesn't stop. He lets Ziyi ride out his orgasm, and continues to move his hand, more determined than before.

 

Ziyi squirms, choking out expletives as Zhengting continues to work his oversensitive member. It's almost unpleasant and too much, but the heat coiling in his groin says otherwise as his muscles stiffen in anticipation.

 

"You're doing so good baby, come for me one more time." Zhengting says, kissing the corner of Ziyi's open mouth.

 

The lock on the door clicks open and Xukun pushes his way into the apartment, hands full of grocery bags. "You would not _believe_ the woman in front of me at the register, I-"

 

He's interrupted with a sharp shout that melts into a whimper. His eyes shoot up to see Ziyi's backside, sitting on the counter, shuddering and shirt raked up. In front of him, Xukun makes eye contact with Zhengting, who looks smug as he slowly licks off something off his fingers-

 

Xukun's expression turns into one of annoyed disbelief. "I left for fifteen minutes. _Fifteen minutes_."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm running off the face of the earth it was nice knowing u all


End file.
